Ok, Now Hold on a Minute
by Skidous
Summary: My first PnF Fanfiction so don't flame. What happens if one day, someone does something you'd never expect to happen. Summaries aren't my forte so deal with it. Not based after any episode. Original Title is Original. Rated T for no reason
1. Chapter 1: Ok, Now Hold on a Minute

**AN: Here is the First Chapter. Read it if you want. It may be short or not, I don't know I write these literally in the Copy-N-Paste part of Fanfiction so yeah.  
Bold:** **Emotion/AN**  
_Italics_: Thoughts/Dreams  
_**Both: Emotion in Dream/Extreme Real Life Emotion**_  
**I do not own PnF but I love the show, even thought I'm not caught up. The first chapter is aptly named:**

**Chapter 1: Ok, Now Hold On a Minute**

Chapter 1: Ok, Now Hold On a Minute

Phineas and Ferb were sitting in their backyard as usual. They had just gotten out of school and today was the first day of their summer vacation as official teens. All of them were 14, except the older kids, and Phineas turns to his brother "Hey, Ferb. Today I have something planned but you're not going to know what it is." he said and Ferb looked at him and raised an eyebrow to give a '_What is planned?_' look and Phineas shook his head. "Ferb, it's nothing. Just... I have an idea for today's project. A Carnival in our backyard. except with massive rides that'll fit into our backyard as well as the neighbours, if they don't mind." he said and the neighbours agreed in unison. Ferb nodded and called up everybody. First came the Fireside girls. Adyson, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Katie and Gretchen. When they arrived Ferb hopped up, since the delivery guy came with the stuff already came, and brought Gretchen in for a kiss, they started dating last year. Then Buford came and was greeted by his girlfriend, Katie. Baljeet came hand in hand with Mishti as she moved here last year as well and ended up falling for Baljeet. Then Irving came and was tackled to the ground by Holly, he somehow managed to get a girlfriend before Phineas even though girls were practically throwing themselves at him. Django then came and stood next to Adyson and put his arm around her. Everyone but a certain person had come.

Everyone looked around for the one person and Gretchen spoke up "Hey, where's Isabella?" she asked as they built and Phineas smiled "She's coming later. I told her to come by when everything was built" he said and everyone just agreed

The group finished building it all and almost all of Danville had come to ride the rides and stuff. Isabella finally made it and the gang greeted her. "Hey guys where's Phineas?" she asked and then Phineas ran over to her "Hey Isabella" he yelled and she brightened up "Hey Phineas, What'cha doin'?" she asked and Phineas slowed down a little bit. When he reached her, he grabbed her waist "This" he said before crashing his lips into hers. When he finished kissing her he went inside the house. Everyone at the carnival was shocked as Isabella was standing there red in the face. Ferb clicked his fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of it "Huh? What just happened?" she asked and Ferb spoke "Phineas just kissed you" and Isabella was shocked again "That was real?" she asked and everyone nodded and she was shocked "Ok, Now hold on a Minute."

**Thanks for Reading, I'll try and upload another chapter later today and try to update daily. Sorry if this was short. Please Review and PM me if you have a suggestion.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why'd You Kiss Me?

**AN: Here is the Second Chapter. Read it if you want. This is'll be a pov of both Isabella and Phineas and about why Phineas kissed Isabella.  
Bold:** **Emotion/AN**  
_Italics_: _Thoughts/Dreams/Flashback_  
_**Both: Emotion in Dream/Extreme Real Life Emotion/Flashback**_**_ Emotion_**  
**I do not own PnF but I love the show, even thought I'm not caught up. without rambling I present to you**

**Chapter 2: Why'd you do it?**

Chapter 2: Why'd you do it?

Isabella ran inside and found that Phineas was in his room. She ran up and knocked on the door and Phineas opened it. Isabella push Phineas inside and closed the door. "**Why did you kiss me** **Phineas?!**" she yelled and Phineas just smiled "Why not?" he said and she looked at him. He sighed "Well, it began about a month ago,"

_Flashback_

_Phineas POV_

_I had just gotten into school and went to my locker. Isabella had come up to him "Hey Phineas" she said and I looked over at her. That's when I fell in love. She showed up in white jeans and a purple shirt that hugged her figure really well, I had began to fell this way for a while but had ignored it and this just tipped the Iceberg. "H-hey Isabella" I stuttered and ran off to my class_

__No-one's POV

Isabella just was stunned "Y-y-you love me?" she asked and Phineas took a step closer to her "Of course. It took me that entire month to even kiss you today. I'm in love with you no matter what happens" he said and Isabella gave up and kissed him. Phineas was shocked and melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, Isabella hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "Phineas, I have waited since the day I met you to say that to me. I love you too. Since the day I met you" she said and Phineas giggled "I know, you've been dropping hints and I never picked up on them until I fell for you." he said and she looked up "You figured it out?" she asked and he nodded and she giggled. Phineas the sighed "Isabella, I have one question for you. Will you please be my girlfriend?" he said and she squealed and jumped onto him and clung to him "I would absolutely be honoured!" she said and Phineas laughed "So how about we go on a date to the movies tomorrow. Lunch then a movie and then a romantic walk in the park. Sound good?" he asked and Isabella jumped off him "It sounds perfect" she said and kissed him and they broke apart.

Isabella and Phineas went back out to the yard and saw the carnival disappeared "Yep, you were right honey." Phineas said and Isabella giggled "Ok, pay up then" she said and Phineas kissed her "Happy?" he asked and she nodded and turned to see the group staring at them. The whole group, except Ferb shouted "WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?" Isabella intertwined his hand with Phineas' and giggled "What do you think happened in there" she said and Phineas giggled "If you haven't gotten it yet. We're dating" and everyone was gobbsmacked. The whole group, including Ferb, exclaimed "Ok, now hold on a minute"

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you liked it. Follow the story or me if you like this. **

**Until Next time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Being Sorted

**AN I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the story. Also to one of the reviewers, I like my writing style but I appreciate your advice and will take it to heart. I don't own Pnf. Without further rambling I present to you:**

**Chapter 3: Things being sorted**

Chapter 3: Things being sorted

Isabella and Phineas looked at them. "Let's explain this." Phineas said and he pulled out two chair and sat down in one and Isabella sat down in the other "Well, I'll start from the beginning. About a month ago, I began to have feelings for Isabella, I finally understood her hints and mustered up the courage to kiss her today." Phineas began "And then he told me about it and told me he loved me and here we are." Isabella finished getting coos from the gang. The guys giving Phineas hi-fives and pats on the back. The girls went up to Isabella and went on about how Phineas finally realised and how cute she and Phineas looked together. The day had come to a close and everybody went home. Phineas went up to Isabella "Hey, do you want to walk me home?' he asked and she giggled "Phineas, my mum is going to visit some relatives for about a month for some family business so I'm staying with you." she said and Phineas face-palmed himself "Oh right, man. Do you need help bringing you bags over?" he asked and she blushed "I would love that." she said and they walked over to her house.

When they got there Phineas picked up her bags and was about to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder "Phineas, we need to talk." Isabella said and Phineas put the bags down and sat down on the door step with her "What is it?" he asked and Isabella sighed. "With this relationship, we need to take things slow. Hugs, Hand-holding, nicknames but not pet names and only a little kissing around people." she said and Phineas nodded "So I can kiss you on the cheek around people?" he asked and she nodded and the Phineas raised and eyebrow "And what about in private?" he asked and Isabella blushed "Well, you'll find out later on" she said and walked off to Phineas' house. Phineas was intrigued, he picked up her bags and walked over to his house.

When they got home Phineas got an idea "Isabella, do you think it would be ok to call you Izzy?" he asked and she giggled "It's awesome. As long as I can call you hmm... Phin!" she exclaimed and Phineas put his arm around her "I love it Izzy." he smirked. He realised he still was holding the bags "I'll put these in the guest room" he said and walked them over to the guest room, which was Candace's room since she moved out to live with her boyfriend. When he finished he went down stairs and sat on the couch. Isabella then sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "I still can't believe that I'm your girlfriend. This is a dream come true." she sighed with content Phineas then smiled "It truly is. So, if I can kiss you on the cheek in public, then what about in private?" he asked and she looked at him seductively "Well, I'll show you." she looked left and right to see if there was anyone around but the house was dead. She then looked at him leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Phineas complied and kissed back. Phineas began to lay down and Isabella lied on top of him and began to deepen the kiss. The couple went at it for a few more minutes until someone coughed. The two separated and saw Ferb looking at them "Sorry bro." Phineas said and Ferb chuckled "It's ok. As long as you two are happy, it's fine. Mum will be home in about 10 minutes though." he said and walked away. Isabella and Phineas giggled and watched some TV lying down next to each, cuddling until they heard the door open. "Phineas, Ferb. I'm home." she said and the three kids got up. "Hey mum" the boys said and Isabella stood up "Hi Mrs Flynn-Fletcher." she said and Linda was surprised "Oh, hey Isabella. I forgot you were staying here." she said and she laughed "It's ok, Phin forgot as well." she said and Linda lifted and eyebrow "Phin?" she asked and Phineas looked at "Yeah, Izzy calls me that now." he said and Linda was confused "Izzy?" she asked and they mentally face palmed themselves "Oh right. I'm dating Izzy now. I was going to tell you later but, hey, better now than later right?" he said and Linda gasped "Oh, my little boy is growing up. I'm so proud." she said and hugged them both "He finally came around huh?" she whispered to Isabella and she whispered back "I know." and she let them go "I'll go cook dinner. Tacos alright for you guys." she said and they all nodded. She walked into the kitchen.

Linda had finished making dinner and everyone sat at the table. Phineas sat next to Isabella and she blushed as they began eating. When they finished eating Phineas and Isabella got changed (**AN NOT TOGETHER, you perverted reader ;)**) and went downstairs "So, Isabella. How about we watch a movie before going to bed?" he asked and she blushed "I would love too. I've got the perfect movie." she said as she put the movie in. The couple sat down and watched the movie. The night got pretty cold and Isabella shivered "Izzy, are you cold?" he asked and she looked at him and nodded. He then ran upstairs and got her a blanket and covered them both, she blushed and hid her face "Hey, don't hide your face. I think it's cute when you blush." he said and she looked at him and hugged him "You're the best boyfriend ever" she whispered and he smiled "You're the best girlfriend ever." he said and lied down with Isabella on top of him and cuddled with her. As the movie went on Isabella fell asleep, but Phineas didn't notice. When the movie was about to end, Phineas began to doze off and fell asleep.

The next morning Ferb saw them asleep on the lounge and nudged them both and they woke up startled but happy "Sorry" Isabella said and Phineas hugged her "Don't be, to tell you the truth, that was the best sleep I've had in a while, maybe we could do this again sometime." he whispered and she giggled "Maybe" she whispered back. The couple got up and changed. Phineas folded the blanket and put it away and went into the kitchen to make breakfast "Izzy, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked and she was astonished "Phineas, you don't have to make me-" she began but she was interrupted "No, I know I don't have to make you breakfast, but I want to. Today's also our first date too." he said and she blushed "Oh right. Well, if you're being a good boyfriend, can I have some pancakes?" she asked and he smiled. "Of course Izzy." he said. As he made breakfast Isabella stared at Phineas '_I love him so much. Today can't get any better_' she thought. Little did she know today was going to be better than she could ever imagine.

**Thanks for reading. Leave suggestion in reviews or PMs. Review it if you like it. PM me if you feel like it. Follow me or the story. I appreciate all the people who follow me and the story. I especially like to thank Axis21, he/she is one of my favourite PnF authors and it means a lot for people like him/her to show interest. I appreciate everyone who reads.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date Part 1

**AN I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'm just lazy as hell.**

**Phineas: Hey, I've been waiting on my date with Izzy**

**Isabella: Me too!**

**Me: Sorry Guys. This one will be as long as I can make it. I respect the reviews I've gotten. Without further rambling, I present**

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Chapter 4: The Date Part 1

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella finished their breakfast and went into the backyard to be greeted by the group. Baljeet speaks up "Well, looks like the whole group finally is dating. What's the project for the day?" he asked and Phineas smiled "Ferb is using one of the back-up blueprints. I'm busy today. See Ya." he explains, grabs Isabella's hand and they run out of the backyard. Buford raises an eyebrow "Where's Dinnerbell and Girly goin?"he asks and Ferb sighs "On a date you ignoramus." and Buford gets angry "Why do you have to use big words!"

Phineas and Isabella begin to walk to the Café. The server walks up to them "Hello Phineas, Isabella. What's the agenda for the day?" she asked and Phineas smiled "I need a table for 2 for my girlfriend and I" he said and the server smiled "Finally realised huh?" she said and Phineas was shocked "How many people knew?" he asked and Isabella sighed "Everyone in Danville and possible the whole world" and Phineas frowned "Sorry." he said and Isabella rubbed his back "It's fine." she said and the server smiled "I'll show you your table now." she said and she walked inside as the couple followed. The 2 sat down and looked over the menu. Once they ordered, the 2 got to talking while they waited for the food. "So, is there anything in particular you like about me?" Isabella asked and Phineas thought and just smile "I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your attitude, you hair, clothes. Nothing in the world, not even Meap after drinking pure cuteonium, would be as beautiful as you." he said and grabbed her hand and Isabella blushed and turned so Phineas couldn't see. "Stop hiding your blush Izzy. I think it's cute." he smirked and she looked at him and he smiled. "Is there anything you particularly like about me?" Phineas asked and Isabella just giggled "I find everything about you absolutely irresistible." she said flirtatiously and Phineas smiled and the food came.

After the 2 ate Phineas paid the bill "Aw, like a true gentlemen" Isabella said and playfully punched his arm and they laughed. The 2 of them walked and talked until they got to the cinema. Phineas chose a romantic movie and the couple sat at the back of the cinema and did something other than watch the movie. The couple ended up just kissing until the lights came on. Phineas smiled "That's the most fun I've ever had in a movie." he said and Isabella giggled

**Thanks for Reading. Review and Follow**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date Part 2

**Hey Guys. Time for the next chapter**

**Phineas: About Time**

**Me: Shut Up Phineas or I'll make you strip in this chapter in front of Isabella. I'm not afraid to make this story M**

**Isabella: I wouldn't mind that**

**Me: Same goes for you Isabella. Anywhore, this is the continuation of the date between the 2 potential strippers ;), I'm just doing this story when I feel like it. I'm working on a big writing project and I'm busy with it. Without further rambling, I present to you**

**Chapter 5: The Date Part 2**

Chapter 5: The Date Part 2

Phineas and Isabella walked out of the movie hand in hand and began to walk through the park. Isabella wrapped her arms around Phineas' arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Isabella sighed with content "This date couldn't get better." she said and Phineas smiled "Well, I have something for you." he said and Isabella let go of him and looked at him "You are the best boyfriend in the universe." she squealed and Phineas pulled out a little box and gave it to her. She opened it and found a silver ring engraved with 'P+I' "Oh my god. Phineas, where did you get it?" she asked and he scratched the back of his head "I didn't, I made it out of pure silver. I got it into the perfect shape for you and engraved it by hand. Longest project ever done." he said and she looked at him "What do you mean by 'Longest'?" she queried and he sighed "I had to start over 30 times. 10 for the shape and 20 for the engraving. In total it took me about a week." and Isabella gasped "**The **Phineas Flynn who can travel through time and make amazing inventions took a week to make **me** a ring?" she exclaimed and he just nodded. Isabella just stared at the ring '_He spent so much effort in this for me. He never would spend so much time on a project._' she thought and put the ring on. She stared at Phineas and tackled him onto the ground. "Phineas, I love you so much." she squealed and Phineas laughed "I Love you too." he said and the couple got up and walked home.

Phineas and Isabella got home to see the group staring into the sky. Ferb then spoke "And that's why I wear suspenders" and the group nodded. Phineas coughed and everyone turned to them "So, Whatcha Do today?" Isabella asked and Gretchen spoke "We built a way to reverse gravity in a room to walk on the roof and walls and stuff." and then the group closed in on the new couple "How was your date?" the whole group, excluding Ferb, asked and Phineas just sighed "Ask us later." he said and dragged Isabella inside. "We should clean up?" he said, examining the grass stains on himself and Isabella noticed this "You're right Phin. However, after dinner, I have a surprise for you. Consider it a thank you for the ring" she said seductively and walked off to the shower, Phineas then shivered with delight. Just then, Baljeet, Buford, Ferb and Irving barged in and bombarded Phineas with questions. The same thing happened to Isabella after she cleaned up. The Fireside girls ran in and asked for every little detail. Isabella showed them the ring and they all cooed at it.

Phineas went up and cleaned up and went downstairs and told everyone who didn't live or temporarily lived her to leave. Everyone but Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen left. "She's staying her tonight. Mum and Dad are ok with it." Ferb said and Gretchen went upstairs to get changed. (**AN, I don't know if I told you guys, but Ferb talks a little more now since puberty but still is a man of** **action**) Phineas and Isabella went to the dining room and set up the table. Linda and Lawrence came in and saw they were setting up the table and began to get dinner ready. Once Phineas and Isabella finished setting up, Gretchen came down "Hey Boyfriend." she said to Ferb and pecked him on the lips "Hey Girlfriend" he replied and kissed her on the cheek and they walked into the dining room and sat down at the table as dinner was served. Afterwards Isabella and Phineas went upstairs into her temporary room. Just before entering Ferb went past "I'm just going to talk with Isabella. So knock before you come in." he said and Ferb smiled "Same goes for our bedroom" he said and walked off. Phineas walked in and Isabella wore her Pyjamas which was a tight singlet and some shorts which both hugged her finger nicely. "What's this surprise?" he asked and she walked up to him "I want to make-out with you right here, right now." she whispered and Phineas began to kiss her and they collapsed on the bed and made-out for a few hours. The same went for Ferb and Gretchen.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story. For all you Phinbella and Ferbetchen Fans. Review if you want'**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

**AN Hey Guys, sorry for the even longer hiatus. Just enjoying my holidays. I have today and tomorrow before I go back and this is sadly the last chapter. There will be a sequel in the future but I might do a small Adventure Time Story, for the AT fans, its a Finnceline. and before I do a sequel for this story I'll start on my sequel for 'Finns Red Flower' Anyway. I dont own or have ever own PnF. Here is**

**Chapter 6: The Promise**

Chapter 6: The Promise

Phineas and Isabella ended up sleeping in the same bed after their make out session, the same happened to Gretchen and Ferb. Phineas awoke first and looked over to his sleeping girlfriend '_She is so beautiful, awake or asleep, with or without make up. Just pure beauty._' He thought. He got up and got the clothes he kept in the guest room if he ended up sleeping in there. He always was prepared. He glanced over to Isabella and smiled '_I know that she's the one_' he thought and walked out of the room. As he left Gretchen and Ferb were walking down the hall. Phineas nodded to his brother and they both understood what happened. Ferb and Gretchen went down the stairs, Phineas walked into his room and went to his wardrobe and moved a box of old blueprints to reveal a hidden safe that not even Agent P (**AN Phineas doesn't know who he is, just using it to show how secret it is**) knew about it. He opened it to reveal three stacks of money, each with a label and worth about $90,000. One was for college, the second was for his first apartment plus rent and the third was labelled 'For the One'. He picked the third pile up and threw the tag away. "I know what I'm going to do today." he said and ran down the stairs and out the door

Isabella woke up to a missing Phineas. She wondered where he was and decided to ask Ferb after changing. She finished getting changed and went downstairs. She saw Ferb and Gretchen kissing. '_They both sicken me and make me happy_' she thought and coughed and they stopped, blushing while doing so. "Hey Ferb, do you know where Phineas is?" she asked, "He ran out the door dressed with something rectangular in his pocket so thick you could see it." he explained and she just sighed "I wonder where he is?" she said and sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

Phineas was at the Googolplex Mall. He walked over to the Jewellery Shop. "Hey Phineas, I heard about you and Isabella." the store clerk said and he smiled "That's why I'm here. I'm buying something extremely important for her." he said and the clerk smiled "How much will it cost you?" he asked and he pulled out a bit of the stack of money and said with a smile "About $25,000" making the clerk spit the coffee he was drinking out of his mouth."

Meanwhile everyone was waiting in the yard while Ferb got the blueprints of Today's Build. He walked out and showed them the 'Thought Machine', it had the ability to make the user see their thoughts and had a chose whether to share them as a hologram or just for you to view. "Let's get to work" Ferb said as the supplies were delivered. They group went to work with assembling all the necessary parts

*One Building Montage Later*

They group had finished work on the machine and everyone got a go. Buford got in first because he wouldn't let anyone else. He sat in the machine and shared his thought, which was confessing that he loves Addison. Addison ran into the machine and tackled Buford, cutting off the connection. Everyone looked inside to find them making out. Ferb broke it up and everyone else got their turns.

At the store Phineas had found what he wanted. The store clerk smiled "It's real gold and colour pink" he said and he continued to go one about the thing Phineas wanted. Phineas smiled "It's perfect. I'll take it. How much?" he asked and the clerk smiled "For you, normally its $10,000 but, you'll pay $5000." he said and Phineas smiled "Thanks." he said, he paid the man $7500 "That's your tip." he said and walked out with the item in hand.

The group had finished with Today's activity, and the invention was taken away by the CIA so they can use it to know the truth and other important stuff like that. Everybody went home except for Ferb and Isabella. However, Isabella didn't have any fun today. "Where was Phin? Why wasn't he here? I hope he's ok?" she said to Ferb who placed and hand on her shoulder "It's ok, if he was gone all day it was for something really important for him." he said and walked inside. She looked at the gate as Phineas walked in the gate and Isabella ran to him and hugged him tightly "Hey Izzy. How are you?" he said and she replied with her face in his chest "Worried, where were you today?" she asked and Phineas pulled her off of him "I had to get something. And it had to be perfect." he said and she looked at him. "Like what?" she asked and Phineas took a deep breath "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you know I love you. I have all my life, and without you I would die. I need you in my life forever." he said and pulled out a small box "And I know we're young but still" he continued and walked closer to Isabella and opened the box containing a pink gold ring with a 24 carat diamond "Isabella will you marry me? Not now but when we're older, I just want to know that you and I will be together for the rest of our lives." he finished. At this point Isabella is covering her mouth with her hands tears welling from joy. She uncovers her mouth and whispers her answer almost inaudibly "Yes." and he smiled and put the ring on her finger. She throws the box on the ground and kisses him. They kiss for a few more seconds until breaking apart "Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, You have made me the happiest girl in the world" she said and Phineas smiles "You've made me the happiest boy in the world." he replies and they walk inside. Phineas tells his family and they're shocked "Phineas, are you crazy!" was the reply but he explained to them how it was going to work and they fully supported him. After that Phineas and Isabella went to her room and sat on the bed "And to think this all started out as just a kiss that one afternoon" Isabella said before kissing her new Fiancé.

**Hope you like it, leave a review and let me know if you like the story and whether or not it should be a sequel. I'm also thinking of doing Phinbella drabbles.  
Until Next Story, Skidous Out PEACE!  
**


End file.
